Certain fixed ammunition is detonated by passing a current through an ignition device. It is desirable that the duration of such a current be limited to a period in the neighborhood of 300 mS. It is also desirable for a firing circuit to be readably able to actuate electrically actuated devices that are used to detonate ammunition with a concussion.